


Miedo

by Anna_Ross



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une los dos casos en que se basó el 2x02 de la serie Sherlock de la BBC ("El sabueso de los Baskervilles" y "La aventura del pie del diablo", de Arthur Conan Doyle), pero hace referencia a la serie. Watson aprende sobre el miedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace años como un regalo para Perlita Negra, pero nunca lo subí acá. Respaldando archivos lo encontré y lo subo, para no perderlo de nuevo. Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC, la serie Sherlock es la mejor adaptación que vi jamás sobre estos libros.

Él es la máquina de razonar más perfecta que conozco. Es tan experto en ocultar sus sentimientos que a veces parece que no los tiene, y eso es lo que piensan todos los que lo conocen. Pero aquella vez no pudo ocultarlos. La droga experimental que probaban en la base Baskerville actuó sobre él aquella noche en que perseguíamos al sabueso fantasma que tenía aterrorizado al pobre Henry. Yo me quedé atrás y me salvé de sus efectos.   
Negó que había visto algo, y mientras volvíamos, noté que estaba alterado.   
Pero fue más tarde, en la posada, frente a la chimenea, que no pudo resistirse más. Mientras yo razonaba sobre el caso, se derrumbó completamente frente a mí. Recuerdo que la luz del fuego arrancaba destellos dorados del whisky, porque la mano con que sostenía el vaso temblaba. Me confesó que había visto al sabueso, y que a pesar de no tener sentimientos, tenía miedo. Pensé que bromeaba, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Traté de razonar, de pedirle que se tranquilizara, que descansara. Pero sólo me gritó que estaba bien, me hizo una demostración de que estaba tan lúcido como siempre y me hirió con sus palabras “yo no tengo amigos”. Perdí la paciencia y me fui.   
Trató de disculparse a la mañana siguiente. Aún seguía afectado porque por primera vez dudó de sus sentidos, de su cerebro. Pero de algo estaba seguro, me dijo. No tenía “amigos”, tenía uno solo. En singular. Comprendí que eso era todo lo que me dejaría ver de su alma esta vez. Yo le importaba, y eso fue suficiente para mí. Lo perdoné, como siempre lo perdono.   
Después fui yo el afectado. No recuerdo haber sentido un terror como aquel en mi vida, ni siquiera en la guerra. No podía razonar, el corazón me latía tan rápido que creí que me daría un infarto. Nunca podré olvidar el gigantesco laboratorio desierto y oscuro, después de la deslumbrante luz, y la sensación de ser acechado por el monstruoso animal. En ese momento, no tenía más que un pensamiento. “Sherlock ayúdame, sácame de aquí, sálvame”. Necesitaba con todo mi ser que él me rescatara. Oír su voz en el móvil impidió que enloqueciera del terror. Cuando me rescató, sentí un profundo alivio, pero seguía trastornado. Quise que me abrazara, pero no me atreví a hacerlo yo. El no lo permitiría.   
Cuando supe la verdad sobre lo que pasó en el laboratorio, me sentí usado. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, me dolió, aunque entendí sus razones. Yo siempre entendía.   
Pero no fue hasta unos meses más tarde, que realmente lo comprendí. Empezó como siempre, con un caso, donde acepté ayudarlo en un experimento que sabía era peligroso. Recordaba un poco al gas que usaron contra nosotros aquella vez, era una sustancia que había matado de terror a una mujer y a un hombre, y enloquecido a otros dos.   
A pesar de este conocimiento, y de que habíamos tomado precauciones, dejando la ventana abierta, las visiones que provocó esta sustancia fueron aún peores que las del gas experimental de la base, tal vez porque el ambiente era más reducido. Lo que me arrastró fuera de la pesadilla fue la visión de la cara de Sherlock. Supe que realmente iba a morirse de terror, y eso me dio las fuerzas y la lucidez necesaria para sacarlo de allí. Sé que salvé mi vida junto con la suya, pero en ese momento no me importaba lo que pasara conmigo. Sólo sé que nada me daba más miedo que perderlo. Esta simple realidad se impuso al horror de las alucinaciones provocadas por la droga. Esa era la razón de que lo soportara todo, que siempre dejara que él se saliera con la suya, y que me usara para sus propósitos. Y entendí algo más esa tarde: él dependía de mí tanto como yo de él.   
No sé si fue por los efectos de la droga, pero esta vez sus disculpas salieron del corazón. El miedo había desnudado su alma una vez más.  
Sonreí, y le contesté solo parte de la verdad: “Sabes que ayudarte es mi mayor orgullo y alegría”. El resto lo guardé para mí: “y tu eres mi principal motivo para vivir”.


End file.
